colors_rangrasiyafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9
Scene 1 in palace, tejawat is greeting everyone, kaka comes and says you made a very good setup nobody know whats going on in haveli, thakur is angry and says not to talk much, kaka leaves. Servant informs that kaisiri cannot find anywhere. Thakur says i told you to stop him from drinking. Thakur says all boxes are there? Servant says one box was missing, thakur says our work is like this that if one box is missed anybody can know abov it. Bindi comes running to thakur and says i saw big guns, servant is about to attack her but tejawat nods in no, he ask bindi to take him to that room but bindi is terrified and says paro was on roof, thakur ask roof? Bindi says she went to meet varun, bindi says she can be in danger. Thakur says lets go to roof then. Scene 2 paro comes in room, where laila is present and says i am for man only. She says your man is innocent, you just have to use mind and he will be yours, she says women are of different kinds but man are like of 3 kinds. 1st is innocent one, full of life, they can be easily handled with love and care. 2nd is mama’s boy, they remain with their mother and cant listen against their mothers, all you need to cry buckets infront of them and they will be yours. Paro ask about 3rd type, laila says you are very keen to know? She says 3rd are like animals the only difference that animal have heart but they have weapons, like my rudra. Paro is afraid. Laila says you dont worry your one is innocent. She leaves. Scene 3 bindi shows the room to tejawat from roof and says guns was present there, thakur says can i tell you something, bindi nods. Thakur says this haveli is 400 years old and there are ghosts and talk to me, they snatched everything from me, they insulted me, my name my respect was snatched and said to me that you take this haveli but you will not govern the village, bindi says thats wrong. He walks with bindi to water pond and says i wanted to tell you that these are being bought by me, i buy them then give them to terrorists, they destroys everything, every year barat comes and i smulge guns with them. Bindi is shocked and says paro is innocent, thakur says till when you will keep thinking about paro, he sees crocodile in water pond, bindi is shocked, tejawat grabs her, and says today you got to know more than you should and throws her in water, she pleads but he throws her in water, bindi pleads to save me but thakur doesnt listen, soon crocodile eats her, thakur ask servant to bring mami and paro to his room. Scene 4 rudra ask aman about kaisisi aman says he told everything, rudra looks on. Paro mami and thakurain comes to thakur who ask paro whether she wants to tell something about bsd. Paro says no. Thakur says i am sorry i have taken decision alone, this marriage cant be done tomorrow as situation is not good, paro is shocked. He says marriage will be done tonight only we have a news that bsd is up for some riots and i cant risk life of villagers so we have to do it tonight .Mami says how we can do arrangement in night only? Thakur says thats my responsibility paro is like my daughter, you dont worry he leaves and ask about kaisiri to servant, servant says we couldnt find him, thakur says they must have caught him and he must have told them everything. He ask to send barat back soon. Scene 5 rudra informs major that marriage will be done tomorrow, but i have strong information that guns are being smulged in haveli as he eyes kaisiri in lockup, he ask for permission to search haveli but major declines. Rudra says to aman that tejawat has sources on upper level, aman says they always say we dont have proof but now we have even then they are not allowing us, thakur is like murti we cant touch him, rudra says we will touch him and catch him too. Scene 6 kaka says to thakur that you liked us so much that doing marriage tonight only, thakur angrily says to do marriage and goes. Varun is being teased by his friend otherside paro is being dressed as bride. Scene 7 Rudra is working on laptop, Aman says its risky, rudar says life is risky and deadbodies are safe, Rudra says tejawat is clever and know that kaisiri must have told us something so he must be doing everything quickly. He gives search warrant of haveli to aman who says its fake i cant do this, rudra says there are two types of officers, one who follow rules and 2nd who sets his own rule and unfortunately you are working with 2nd type officer, aman says i can do anything for country and you.. rudar ask him to wear cap and leave. Category:Episodes